Fuji's Got An Issue
by Azali Syria
Summary: He's a person completely in control of things...or so he thought. For my friend Rani, rated M for bad stuff, lol. FujiXOC


**This is for my friend Rani, since she would write her own story concerning these two and for everyone's safety that should not have to happen, lol. So this is for you Rani! And Yes I know June and Tezuka are my pairing, but like I said, I'd rather write it than have Rani do it. XD**

**_I do NOT own The Prince of Tennis or any of its characters. June is my creation though, and the evil idea behind this belongs to my friend Rani. The main culprit to this new pairing is Different Child tho. _**

* * *

Shuusuke Fuji was always known to be in control of any situation he was put up against. People feared his sadistic aura, that ever present smirk on his face. Little did they know that there was something that even Fuji feared. It made him weak all over, and his self-control was cut to ribbons.

She was six feet of pure heaven. Long smooth legs, petite body and lovely golden pools set in creamy skin. Her long viridian tresses cascaded down her slender shoulders to her waist. She always wore something to accentuate her feminine physique, be it a long beautiful dress or a cute little skirt and tank top. She had the amazing ability to sense what other people were feeling. Yet with her powers, she was oblivious to Fuji's growing dilemma.

The feelings he suppressed when around her had eventually been identified as desire. After all, this woman was a beauty beyond compare. He wanted to reach out and run his fingers through her soft hair, feel her lush lips, the warmth of her skin pressed firmly against his. It was almost an ungodly painful feeling that he didn't think he could control for much longer.

And she didn't know a thing about it.

He jerked from his unpleasant problem to see a hand wave in his face, his aquamarine pools trailing up the arm to the person calling out to him. "Hey, are you okay Fuji? You spaced out for most of class…"

"I'm fine June." He answered reassuringly. For the most part that was the truth. Fuji wasn't sick or anything, unless you called the ideas in his head perverted. "I've just had some issues on my mind." Instead of getting her to leave it at that, which he knew better, he was not at all surprised when she sat down with him across from his desk. "What's the matter? Maybe I can help." The young woman suggested. Fuji had to quell the urge to assure her that she would most certainly help. _**Show some respect, June's not that kind of girl…**_he cursed himself. Besides, he didn't want her to be scared when she found out that he wasn't all smiles and genius. There was darkness to him as well. Fuji couldn't bear to think of what she would say if she found out. Should she push him away or run away scared, he'd never forgive himself. He would be content with keeping his feelings to himself so long as she kept that smile towards him always. "Everything's fine June, I'm just a little conflicted with something."

"Being vague isn't going to be enough to keep me from asking. I sense you're telling me the truth but it's about all you're saying…" she sighed. For as long as she had known him, he was stubborn, a mystery. He wasn't like her. Fuji, to June, was someone very special. Someone far beyond her reach. He seemed a little too perfect, and that's what kept her at bay when it came to her feelings. How many nights had she thought about his loving gaze directed towards her? His gentle hands caressing her face? His lips passionately touching hers? Far too many. _**Be decent June, Fuji's not that kind of guy…**_she scolded mentally.

"If that's all there is though. I won't push. I just want you to know that I'm here if you want to talk about it." June soothingly answered after some time, placing her hand over his gently. He smiled kindly at her. It was the only genuine emotion he allowed himself to show her. Anything else and he feared for the consequences. "Of course June."

* * *

Tezuka knew that when the non-tennis Wonder came to the courts, it wasn't to talk about the latest match-ups. Typically she had something up her sleeve. Instead of shouting at her to get off the courts like he did with most people, Tezuka called the guys around them so she could have her way. June ALWAYS got her way. If she didn't, consequences were dire.

"A trip to the beach?"

June looked at each team member and smiled. "Oh come on, you guys work so hard, some time in the sun wouldn't be too bad would it?" She worked her way to Tezuka, leaning against him. "And you did say it would be nice to give the team some down time lately…what do you say? Please?" she batted her eyelids at him, although she knew it wouldn't work. He sighed, as he knew that there was really no talking her out of this. She had worked hard to get them a weekend away from the training just so they could hang out, it was the least he could do. "Alright June, we can go to the beach." June jumped up and down, clapping her hands. "Oh thank you Tezzy, I promise you guys will have so much fun!" Her gaze fell on Fuji, whose hand rested under his chin. She skipped over to him. "So what do you think? I made sure that we got a good spot so no one would bother us…" Fuji's body straightened as she said that, before he realized that she didn't mean it the way he wanted it. Lately his realizations of June had put him on edge around her. As if her very voice was starting to seduce him. "Ah…yes..that would be nice…to get away from it all." Her smile grew at his approval. "Really? That makes me so happy!" June threw her arms around him in what had intended to be a gentle hug, but with Fuji's dilemma growing, he had returned her embrace, pulling her closer. The action threw some people for a loop, as Inui began to scribble in his notebook, Tezuka blinked at them and Momo snickered. Some of the others, namely Kaidoh, Ryoma and Taka, hardly took interest and went about their own business. Fuji buried his face in her soft green locks, taking in the scent of her lavender shampoo. "Mou Fuji, you hug me like that again and I'll have to do bad things to you." June mocked with a smirk. Oh how he wanted her to make good on her threats. Reluctantly letting go, Fuji smirked back. "Despite what you think, it is possible to resist you." June laughed, having a good sense of humor as always. She took that chance to excuse herself from Fuji and went chasing after Eiji. The tensai let out a groan. Possible to resist her? Yea right. That's why he had to lock himself up emotionally while around her. His feelings otherwise would show her he had the overwhelming urge to pin her to the wall and send shivers down her spine as his lips explored her. The thought alone led Fuji to rub his temples. How much longer could he lie to himself about this? Feeling a firm hand on his shoulder, he looked over at Tezuka. "You know whatever it is you're thinking about…it would do you some good to tell SOMEONE about it…it's becoming more and more obvious to us that something's on your mind." Fuji followed Tezuka to the bleachers. "Maybe this little break will help mellow some things out." Fuji answered optimistically.

_**Mellow my ass…**_the tennis genius cursed mentally. He didn't mind going to the beach. It was lovely this time of year. It wasn't too hot and the area June had designated was fairly secluded, so the outside public wasn't disturbing them. The water was nice and cool, and the others had started a water fight when Momo had tripped Ryoma and the poor guy splashed Kaidoh on the way down. Even Tezuka seemed to be relaxed as he sat on the dock watching the others humorously, though hiding it rather well. No, things there were fine. That wasn't the problem. It was when he looked over and saw June that he realized that he had to use every iota of control just to remain sitting. Her hair was pulled back into a long braid, her bangs falling upon her face gently. She wore a long, pale blue skirt that tied around her waist. With a simple tug of the string it would fall from her waist…He dug his feet in the warm sand to prevent his thoughts from continuing. It didn't help at all that her cute little bikini top tied up around her irresistibly smooth neck. "Something wrong?" she asked, pulling her hands behind her back, leaning in closer to him. He pulled back slowly. It was like she was TEASING him on purpose. "Hmm? I wasn't paying attention was all. Did you say something?" he faked obliviousness. June giggled. "Well if you weren't paying attention then I suppose I need to work on my wardrobe." She answered. _**Gah! What on earth do I need to wear to get him to look at me?!**_She asked herself. "It looks…very much like something you would wear…" Fuji tried to compliment, keeping his eyes off her. The female sadist sighed. "Well I'm gonna go get something to drink and go play with the others. You just gonna take it easy here?" she asked. He nodded and June smiled. "Well I'm glad you're relaxing. You've seemed really tense lately." She observed, rustling his hair and scampering off.

It wasn't until Momo had suggested that the group get smoothies that Fuji moved from his spot. The quiet alone time was nice, and he was able to clear his mind of distractions. He didn't even have to go back to the hotel and get a shirt since it was still located on the beach. "So anyway, there's this girl in my math class, and she is fiiiiiiiiine." Momo gossiped with Eiji. "Are you talking about the one that was at the burger joint the other day? She was rather attractive." Eiji agreed. Opening the door for the rest of the group to pile in, Momo looked into the store and his jaw dropped. Fuji was a little lost in his own world when Momo shut the door. "What's the matter Momoshiro?" he asked, sensing the younger man's tension. "Uh..say…what do you think of June?" Fuji froze. Was he becoming more and more obvious in his feelings? "Uh…why do you ask?" Fuji inquired. "Well would you mind if she was hanging out with other guys?" Momo once again pried. It wasn't a secret that June had a thing for Fuji, she had been sneering at his girlfriends and looking his way since before Momo even knew her. But Fuji…remained a mystery. "She hangs out with you guys all the time right? I don't think I have a say in who she spends her time with." The tensai logically answered. Momo shrugged. "Okay, if you say so…" He opened the door to let Fuji in, making his way to the group and away from Fuji as quickly as possible. Fuji shook his head as he made his way to the group, unsure of what Momo's little interrogation was about. The others had seemed to catch something that he didn't however, as they were a little nervous around him. "What's with you guys? I thought we came here to have fun?" he questioned. Tezuka sighed. No one else really had the nerve to tell Fuji, and for good reason. The tensai was rather scary when he was provoked. "Fuji…do you know where June headed off to?" he asked. Fuji shook his head. "No…she just said she was going to get something to drink…" he looked around to see if he could find her. And oh boy did he find her.

She sat at the table on the other side of the joint, slurping on a milkshake. His eyes came across the person she was sitting with, as June hardly was alone. His whole body heated up as he saw his Hyoutei counterpart sitting across from her talking. The blue haired tensai reached across the table to rest his hand on hers, and Fuji rose from his seat. Neither rhyme nor reason was on his mind as he went across the restaurant. "100% chance of Fuji making a fool of himself…" Inui spoke up, glancing up from his notebook. Momo covered his eyes with his hands and Eiji looked around to order popcorn. This was definitely going to be interesting. Tezuka contemplating getting up and intervening, but shrugged and took a drink of his smoothie. Some things weren't meant for the Captain to solve.

"Wow your captain is so much different from ours! It would be so funny to see Tezuka be a little self-absorbed…" she looked over just in time to see him come up to the table. "Ah Fuji! You remember Oshitari right? I mean you guys faced off a couple of times."

"In more ways than one I see.." Fuji replied harshly, glaring a bit at Yuushi. The dark-haired genius smirked. It seemed that Fuji took interest in things other than tennis after all. "I don't see why you're glaring at me. Is that any way to treat someone you haven't seen in months? I was just having a friendly drink with this lovely young woman here. It just so happens that she's an avid follower of your tennis club." Fuji held back and just gave a sickening smile. "Yes well I've known June since my years in Seigaku."

"And you didn't tell me about this beauty?" Yuushi asked, pushing his glasses up. "I didn't think it was something you would take interest in. Besides, June is a little different." June looked at Fuji, feeling that he was rather irritated. "Different? What do you mean by that?" Fuji rubbed his temple. "I wasn't aware this was 20 questions Oshitari. What are you doing here with him June? Can't you see he's a rival player?" June gave him a bewildered look. "Excuse me? You make it sound like I'm sleeping with the enemy or something…. he just came and asked me to share a drink with him because he saw me here by myself…. why are you acting like this?" she asked. This was certainly new; she had never seen Fuji look so visibly upset since Mizuki purposefully put Yuuta's arm on the line to win a match. "Looks to me like Fuji is a little jealous." The bluenette said with a smirk, resting his chin on his hands. Fuji shot him a glare. June simply blinked. Fuji…jealous? It was a nice thought, since it would imply he had interest in her….

_**Not like that's true June…**_she thought bitterly. "You're right, I am. I don't think you're nearly good enough for her to grace you with her company." The tensai finally answered. The two sitting at the table looked at him in shock. "If the situation bothers you so much, Fuji, then perhaps next time you should ask her to come out here instead of me. Show a little more interest." Yuushi rose from the table, reaching over to grab June's hand, giving it a quick kiss. "I must be off June, thank you for everything." He winked at her and gave Fuji one lasting smirk before walking past the regulars and out the door. Before things could begin to cool down, Fuji grabbed June's hand and led her to the vacant hallway where the bathrooms were located. "Hey, what's the deal?!" she protested, pulling her hand away from him. "What's with you today, you're acting all weird on me!"

"Well maybe you shouldn't go off looking for Yuushi when you're feeling a little neglected!" he argued. She glared at him. "Excuse me? You're not my father, you can't tell me whom I can and cannot spend time with! And if I recall, you're the one that just let me leave. Who knows what other scenarios we could be going through right now! I could be in a ditch dead somewhere or raped or something! The least of your worries should be if I'm with a 'rival player' as you so put it." June shook her head. He wasn't making any sense. She had sensed that he needed space from her, and when she gave him that he bit her head off for hanging out with Yuushi? "If this is how you're going to treat me Fuji…then I don't think you're much better…for me to spend my time with." She taunted. He seemed to take the bait as he slammed a hand into the wall. He took a couple deep breaths before he looked at her. "…You're right. I have no place to decide those things."

June glanced over him for a moment to see if she could sense his real feelings on the matter, but he was doing one hell of a job keeping things under control. "Fuji…what's going on with you? Does it really bother you that much that I was with a player from a different school? I didn't…give away any secrets…if that's what you're worried about…"

And for a second. I thought she had me all figured out…

"June I just…" he sighed. It's not like he could really tell her his feelings. She would turn from him in an instant. After all, what he had to show wasn't all smiles and sadism. He had things like anger and sadness and ever hatred locked away. It was something he couldn't show anyone, he didn't show anyone. Fuji's eyes looked into June's. _**But I especially can't show June…**_

"Never mind…" he said after some time. June sighed. "We're never going to solve this if you're just going to hide from me Fuji." She crossed her arms. "You might as well come out with it. I'm not moving from this spot until you do."

"There's nothing to worry about. You already said you didn't give away any secrets." Fuji tried to worm his way out. June wasn't biting. "You're lying to me. That's not what this was about. What's so important to hide that you would resort to lying to me?"

"June I wouldn't wish telling anyone the truth on that matter." He answered honestly. She put her hands on his shoulders, forcing him to look at her as he tried to move away. "I'm not kidding Fuji. I want you to trust me. Even if…it's just a part of what you're really feeling, I want you to tell me about it." She looked away for a moment to form her next sentence. "I want you to need someone. It doesn't even have to be me…just…let someone help you." He forced a laugh. "June I think you're the one that is acting strange. Let out what I'm feeling? There's nothing wrong with me. I'm not hiding anything."

"That's not true. You've been hiding something from me since the day we met. And I don't know if that has always been there or what…but I can't take it anymore. When you came to the table…there was something…frightening about you. It's not like the Fuji I know…" her hands fell to his arms. "So I want to know just who you really are. Everything." He shook his head. "June that's impossible. Even IF I did, what I have put away could very well kill you with your powers." Fuji saw the resolution in June's eyes. This was really bugging her. "June…I don't…want to lose you if you don't like who I really am." June laughed, sending Fuji in a spiral of confusion. "Not like you? Fuji if I liked you at all I would have asked this of you sooner. I don't care what you're hiding, so long as you can trust someone with it. I would prefer it be me…since I so nicely asked…but I would be happy with knowing you at least picked someone." He tilted his head at her. She knew that there was risk to her well being should she go through with this, and she was still willing? "June..why is this so important to you?" Fuji asked.

_**Because I love you…because the sun and moon rise in your eyes…and if telling me will cause you tears. I want to hold you while you let them pass…and your pure smile is something I've sought to claim for so long…**_

"Because…you're my friend…." June finally choked out. It wasn't anywhere close to what she truly wanted to say, but it wouldn't make Fuji uncomfortable. Fuji was amazed that she was this determined. But he was even more determined not to give in. He cared about June, more than he wanted to admit. And if he lost her to this….

"I can't June." He said, almost pleading with her not to pursue the matter further. "It's a darkness in me that I can't afford to let anyone see." June pulled her small blue jacket around her shoulders, clearly hurt. "June…come on. Don't act like that. It really is for the best." She turned away from him, but not before he caught the tears rolling down her face. "June…don't…don't cry…"

"I-I'm not…look I'm sorry about today…I won't…spend time with Yuushi anymore…" she answered weakly. It tore at his heart to hear her voice shake. "June…if I…if I trust you with this…please don't…think less of me…or run away." He said as his resolution broke. The way her shoulders were shaking suggested to him that she was crying pretty bad. June always cried worse when she managed to be silent about it. She looked back at him, nodding a bit. "I promise…I won't go anywhere…"

All she could feel was pain. It coursed throughout her body and made her head feel like it was going to explode. Everything hurt and it took everything she had to keep herself from falling over and passing out.

_**You have to be strong for Fuji…the poor guy feels this almost as bad as you do if not more…**_

He had so much pent up, it amazed her. How he could smile, even a fake smile, was completely beyond her. June's legs felt heavy and she felt herself sinking to the floor. "I was afraid of this…" Fuji said as he helped her to relax on the bench in the hallway. It was surprising no one had come to bother them yet. Then again, he was clearly angry when he led June away, so the others knew to keep their distance. "And I didn't even get it all relayed…" She looked at him, a hand on her chest as she took a couple breaths. "W-w-what are you…. trying to say?" June stammered.

"June, what I'm trying to say is that even though I have all these feelings pent up, there are still more that I cannot share with you." He painfully answered. Fuji couldn't even look at her. She seemed to have trouble even breathing after that revealance, how could he put pressure on her? June took several breaths to calm herself, looking at him gently. "Fuji…I want to help you. There's always some risk involved when it comes to my abilities. But it'll make me stronger if I know that my efforts could make someone feel better."

"June, you don't know what I need to make me feel better." Fuji said exasperated. This was starting to tear him apart. His eyes kept drifting over her beautiful skin, and he had to bite his lower lip to keep his thoughts at bay. "I don't know because you won't tell me!" June defended, just as frustrated. She stood up shakily and walked over to him slowly, stopping when they were inches apart. "Is it something I can't help you with? Is that it?" he shook his head. "No. It's something ONLY you can help me with…but that's not the problem June…" Her breath on his bare skin caused his voice to shake a bit. She was just a reach away, so close to him already…

Fuji shook his head. "You're making me feel uncomfortable…" he weakly admitted. Who knows what he would do if his barriers shattered and she was still this close to him. To June, this was making her uncomfortable also. It took all she had to stop herself from pulling him against her body and kissing him senseless. "Fuji…do you…" she sighed, unable to ask. If she did and he said no, her whole world would shatter. But now that she had started to, Fuji was going to make her finish.

"Do I what June?" he kept his mind off their closeness to the conversation at hand. She visibly tensed as he asked. It was a rare matter when June was nervous or scared about something. He always thought that when it came to her own feelings, she had nerves of steel.

"Do you…_like_ me at all?" Her eyes met his as she tried to search through them. But once again cerulean was as deep as the ocean, and she couldn't tell a damn thing. Her question took him by surprise. Had he given himself away somewhere? He was certain he kept his thoughts, his feelings and even his words hidden. Was she really able to read him so thoroughly? "Why…do you ask?" he pressed, hoping she would be able to clarify for him. "I ask…because I…_like _you.." she choked on the words. She knew it would be tough to confess to Fuji, as he had always seemed beyond her. But today's events, his confession to her, led her to believe that maybe she had a chance after all. "No June…I don't." he answered simply. June nodded weakly and looked at the ground, her shoulders trembling a bit as she refrained from sobbing. She had come to expect rejection from him, but this hurt so bad. Her whole body didn't go numb, it went cold, and every limb ached. But her heart hurt most of all. "I..I see…" she heartbrokenly replied. She felt his hand touch her chin, lifting her head so her eyes met him, and she clenched her fist to keep the tears from pushing through. "I don't like you…I love you." His lips brushed against hers, a flurry of emotions coming forth from both persons. Her arms went around his neck almost instantly, pulling him flush against her as she deepened their kiss, her heart pounding furiously in her chest as she let this emotion fill her. This wonderful feeling pushed out all negatives, and June allowed herself to feel more than she had ever felt on her own. She parted her lips to invite Fuji to deepen things further, and he eagerly accepted. Fuji groaned a bit as he slid his tongue in her mouth, having dreamed of this moment for ages. The anticipation was getting to him. He wanted more than to feel her lips, he wanted to touch more of her skin, hear her call out to him. After pulling away from their delightful kiss, he blushed lightly, trying to calm his panting. "J-June…I didn't know that you…"

She shook her head, having trouble speaking as well. "No…I didn't know you felt that way either…" They shared a small laugh. This seemed so silly now. If they had been themselves, open and honest, then this wouldn't have been an issue. Much to Fuji's dismay, he realized that they could have been doing this much much sooner. Now that things were going to a fantastic direction, he took a minute to look her over. She blushed a bit. "My dear June…you are radiant…."

"I thought this would get your attention…" she said honestly. She DID pick out the outfit with the hopes he would look. He pulled her flush against him once more. "There are so many things…that I want to do to you now…" Fuji said with a smirk, kissing her neck. June's head leaned back to give him more access, his touch felt like fire and she didn't want it to stop. "No one's stopping you…." She replied, running her fingers down his chest to feel his sculpted body. "I'll even give you a massage." He shivered at her feathery touch. "We can't…not here." He tried to reason, because he DESPERATELY wanted to. June nodded in understanding. "Where should we go then?" she asked, the anticipation only building. Fuji looked around impatiently. If they went back the way they came from, the others would see them leaving and would either convince them to stay or try and head back with them. No, that was not an option today. His eyes fell towards the hotel they were all staying at. It wasn't too far…if they ran. June followed his gaze and instantly knew what he was implying. Before she could even agree, he scooped her up in his arms and ran for the hotel.

* * *

She grabbed his arm, directing him towards her room. She opened the door and pushed him towards the bed before closing the door and walking into the bathroom.

"Just lie on the bed." She called. Fuji looked around in uncertainty and slight embarrassment. He had never been in this situation before but he was a little excited to be getting a massage from June that would lead to much nicer things, and he lay down on the bed.

June appeared again with a bottle of clear message oil. She gasped slightly at his well-toned chest and stomach, even when he wasn't flexing them they looked impressive. They were not too large but still noticeable. She cleared her throat before he caught her staring and she tried hard not to blush. Sure, she had seen the Regulars shirtless before since they were just at the beach so a half-naked man wasn't new to her, but it just seemed different this time. She quickly gathered her senses and walked towards him. He followed her movements carefully as she walked towards him.

"Turn over and lie on your stomach," she said softly. With one last curious, yet slightly annoyed glance, Fuji complied and rolled his body over. June squirted the oil onto her hands and rubbed them together before moving to straddle his waist. She started on his shoulders, rubbing gently in small circles. She heard the tensai's breath hitch at the touch and smiled, glad that he was finally relaxing.

"God Fuji, your muscles are so tense," she whispered with a little concern. Fuji didn't answer as his eyes closed softly in the pleasurable feeling. June kept going with her massage, travelling down his back and relaxing his muscles. It wasn't until her hands moved to his hips that Fuji was jolted from his relaxation with a sharp intake of breath. June blinked and stopped her work as she stared in confusion.

"Fuji? What's the matter?" she asked. Fuji was silent for a moment before he lay back down with a soft moan. June frowned and moved off him only to kneel at the side of the bed. His eyes were tightly shut and his face screwed up as if he were thinking about something.

"Fuji?" she said again softly. He opened his eyes and shifted a little as if he was uncomfortable. Her eyes looked around and caught sight of a bulge in his swim trunks when he shifted again, obviously trying to hide it. She didn't know whether to laugh or be silent in embarrassment. Her body decided for her as it began to shake with giggles.

"Oh Fuji. I'm sorry! I didn't realize what I was doing," she explained between her laughs. Fuji gave a long groan of embarrassment, burying his face in the pillow. June just thought that was funnier. She tried to stop the giggles, knowing what it was doing to Fuji and his tough outer shell appearance. June began to calm down, tilting her head to the side to look at the way he was staring at the ceiling, brushing his hair out of his eyes as he sat on the edge of the bed.

With a mischievous smile, she leaned up and gently pressed her lips against his, feeling him tense at the contact. Her eyes fluttered open to see his sapphire orbs staring at her in shock. They remained silent for a few minutes, neither dropping their gaze.

"Why…why did you…?" Fuji began to ask but could not finish. June smiled, placing her hands on his knees.

"Because I love you," she whispered, bringing her lips dangerously close to his again. The tensai blinked.

She grinned before closing the distance between them and pressing her lips against his once more, pleased to see that this time, he responded, his tongue darting out to lick against her lips, coaxing her to open up to him. The flirtatious girl moaned as her lips parted and their tongues met, dancing with passion and desire. She pushed herself off her knees into a standing position, not breaking the kiss once.

His hands gripped her waist firmly, pushing her body into his. She gave a sharp gasp into the kiss as her thigh brushed against his manhood, still clothed due to his swim trunks. He groaned softly as he moved away from her mouth and started kissing her neck. Instinctively, she threw her head back, allowing him to take her skin for his own. Her eyes fluttered closed as the pleasure took her over. Fuji stopped his attention to her neck and grabbed her thin jacket, pushing it off her shoulders so that only her skirt and bikini top stood in his way. He had never done anything like this before but he seemed to know what to do just fine. She moved perfectly with him as he pushed her onto her back before he went back to her neck, sucking softly and gave a soft groan as June stroked his exposed chest.

Slowly, his arms travelled to her shoulders and gently around the back of her neck where he untied and pushed down the straps of her top and slipping it off as she lay there. June's grip on his hips tightened slightly in approval as she pushed herself into a sitting position and pressed gentle kisses to his neck. His eyes fell on her exposed chest, blushing a bit. He kissed her neck once more before licking his way down her chest. She arched backwards at the movement, giving a soft sigh of his name.

Fuji grinned at the reaction and quickly untied the side of her skirt. His body had the strongest urge to touch her, kiss her, and take her. It was an overwhelming but amazing feeling. He tossed the garment aside and fixed his eyes back on the woman beneath him. He smirked as he looked up into June's face to see her cheeks flushed and her mouth open as she panted. This side of June…he wouldn't mind seeing it once in a while. Gently, he pushed her shoulders to get her on her back again before placed a hand on her breast, squeezing gently. He gave a groan as he watched the normally flirtatious yet innocent empath display such erotic reactions and his trunks grew tighter still. He lowered his head to her nipples, taking the tip of her left one in his mouth and sucking lightly.

"Fuji!" June moaned, closing her eyes. The action caused Fuji's hand that was on her right breast to press against her mouth, warning her to be quieter. She nodded in understanding and bit her lip to control herself. Now satisfied that her noises would not alert anyone to disturb him or her, he returned his hand to her unattended breast, squeezing and stroking it lightly.

"Nhh!" June groaned, desperately trying to prevent her sounds of pleasure from escaping. The tensai realized this and returned his mouth to hers, which she accepted straight away, letting his tongue enter and caress her own. She gave a sharp gasp into the kiss as she felt Fuji's hands travel from her breasts down to stroke her folds through her bikini bottom. She gripped tighter to him, her knees parting to give him more access. His mouth returned to her breasts, sucking each in turn.

"Oh God, Fuji!" she breathed, her nails digging into his back. Fuji suddenly straightened, placing a hand on her hip and staring hungrily at her exposed neck. His body was craving for her and he had her exactly where he wanted her: laying flat on the bed. She gasped as his hot mouth rammed into the skin, her hands travelling down to the rim of his swim trunks, hooking into them and forcing the garment down. Now all that separated his member from her was her bottom.

Deciding to get her own back at him, she slowly lowered her cool hands until they brushed against his erection. She smirked at the reaction she got as Fuji threw his head back and let out a sharp hiss. She squeezed again before she started to stroke it slowly.

Fuji felt all his self-control begin to shatter as he began bucking down into her touch, giving soft moans and whimpers of pleasure. She smirked to herself as she let him go. Before he could protest, she pushed his shoulders, forcing him to fall on to his back. His gasp of surprise was replaced with a high groan of her name as he felt her tongue lick the head of his need. His eyes rolled back as they closed and he found himself bucking into her warm mouth as it took him in.

June had never felt such passion before. It felt like wherever he touched her sent a fire through her veins. She needed him so badly and when he started bucking into her mouth, desperately craving release, she stopped, earning a harsh growl from him. She silenced him by giving him a rough kiss, turning his growl into a low moan. She felt his hands hook onto her last remaining article of clothing, ready to pull them down. She lifted her hips, allowing him to remove them and gasped as the hand that hadn't tossed them aside began stroking her again. In a flash, she was on her back again, not that she really cared.

She was snapped from her pleasure as Fuji pulled back, staring at her with lust-filled eyes. She licked her lips before reaching up and kissing him hard, tongues duelling each other and moans filling the room.

Fuji placed a hand on her hip, his other resting by her head as he pulled back and grabbed her thighs, spreading them and settling in between before positioning himself. June gasped as she felt the head of his member brush against her entrance.

"This will hurt," he warned as he began to push in. He groaned softly at the sensation. She was so tight, wet, and warm. He felt as if he was in heaven.

He stopped when he reached her hymen, locking eyes with her. She gave a short nod before he leaned down, claiming her lips as he thrust forward, breaking her barrier. She screamed into the kiss, her hands digging painfully into his back as tears run down her soft cheeks.

"Shush," Fuji whispered, giving small pecks on her lips and cheeks as she panted beneath him, willing her body to adjust to his huge size. Fuji didn't move at all, his eyes closed and his breath coming hard and fast.

"I…I'm ready," her soft whisper reached his ears and he opened his eyes to stare into her own, wet emeralds. With a small nod, he pulled back and thrust again, hating the way she closed her eyes in pain. He kept going slow, allowing her to adjust to his size and to allow the pain to subside. It seemed to work for within a moment, she gave a soft moan and arched up into his body. He guessed the pain was over now so he began pumping into her faster.

"Fuji!" she cried, grabbing his shoulders and rolling her hips against his as pleasure began to build within her. The thought that their actions would alert someone to interrupt them was thrown from her mind as he continued to thrust steadily into her.

Fuji leaned down, pressing soft pecks against June's cheeks, her neck, and her ear until he reached her mouth where she threw her arms around his neck and forcefully pulled him down into a desperate kiss. Soft moans began to fill the room, growing steadily louder as their climax approached.

Fuji could feel her walls constricting as he panted, trying desperately to keep going. Her groans were getting louder with each deep thrust he made into her. Her nails travelled down his back and with the Fuji's next thrust, June threw her head back onto the pillow, screaming out his name as her back arched into him. Fuji groaned as her already tight walls became tighter around him. Needing release desperately, he thrust harder and deeper into her, listening to her breath hitching again as she began to reciprocate his movements. His hand gripped into the pillow by her head, making sure that he wouldn't suddenly collapse onto her. With a quick movement, he thrust himself as much as possible into her, moaning her name loudly before they both released everything and he rested on top of her, panting loudly. When they seemed to calm down just a bit they looked at one another. She smiled at him, a soft blush on her face. "Careful.... I may.... want to take you.... again if you look at me...like that...." he replied weakly, causing her to blush even more. "That was.... amazing...." he said with his spare breath, kissing her from time to time. She nodded sleepily. " Thank you...for the massage...." he added before he rolled over, pulled her closer, and slipped into what would seem a peaceful slumber for once.

* * *

The after events wouldn't be considered peaceful, as they had passed by Momoshiro and Kikumaru in the lobby the next morning. "I'm telling you, it was a pretty crazy dream…" Momo said as he shook his head. "I'll say, not many people have dreams about their senpai's having sex, specially with June." Momo blushed and rubbed his neck. "It was just so vivid you know? I mean I have the room right next to June…so…" they both looked over to see June and Fuji, hand in hand. 'Dude! It wasn't a dream!" Momo shouted, scaring the living daylights out of everyone in the room. "Hey, guys! They went and did the naughty thing!" He nudged Eiji. "I was right, I told you."

"Well what do you know? Fuji's a moaner." Eiji threw in. June felt Fuji's growing embarrassment, deciding to help the tensai out. "Well I don't think most guys could resist when an attractive woman is licking and sucking away at his-"

"JUNE!" the room shouted at her. Fuji was about to bury his face in his hands and just run away when he heard her laugh. "I was going to say neck…what were you all thinking of? Freaking perverts! Don't you have better things to talk about then that?! Seriously…" she waved her finger at them. They looked away with intense blushes on their faces. It was SO not what they were expecting. Fuji laughed and pulled June close. "You are so evil. I love you."

* * *

**A/N- And now I await the flames of oblivion, lol. XD**


End file.
